Home Sweet Home
by Deadlocked624
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are ready to leave Gravity Falls, but now they're able to stay and not leave their friends thanks to a certain blonde girl. Pretty soon Dipper starts having mixed feeling for someone, while Mabel soon gets in the same situation with a certain triangle. But will everyone accept each other's new feelings? Some Dipifica and MaBill. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**My third story is now here everyone. I been having some computer problems lately but their fixed now. Also, my Spring break is slowly ending, so updates may be less often. (Curse you School!) This story will hopefully be longer than the others. One last thing though, no offense Alex, but their was barely anything different than the two between the pines episodes. Please don't sue me Alex.(Chapter one is mostly like the ending of the last episode.)**

 _Chapter One: A New Life_

After the goodbye party that the whole town celebrated, Dipper and Mabel and all their friends and family waited at the bus stop to spend their final moments.

Candy: Do you really have to go? There is still so much we haven't done together.

Mabel: Summer's over Candy, it's time for us to grow up.

Dipper: But not too much

Grenda: UGH! I hate my heart for feeling things! CUT. IT. OUT. HARD.

Soos: Hey can you punch my heart next?

Candy: No mine! Punch my feelings away!

Mabel then pulled both Candy and Grenda into a hug.

Mabel: Candy and Grenda, thanks for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater.

Stan: Uhh, it's cold out, I had to.

Soos: What? But It's like 80 something degrees out-

Stan and Ford: Can it Soos!

Everyone laughed as Wendy walked up to Dipper.

Wendy: Hey, you mean a lot to me man.

Dipper: You too. (fist bump)

Wendy then took Dipper's pine tree hat and replaced it with her lumberjack hat.

Wendy: Something to remember me by. Oh and this. (Hands message to Dipper) Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls.

The twins then walk up to Stan.

Stan: Kids, (Places hands over shoulders) you knuckleheads have been nothing but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya.

Mabel: (Group hug) We'll miss you too Grunkle Stan.

The twins then heard a whistle behind everyone.

Dipper and Mabel: Pacifica?

Pacifica: Sorry I'm late, I had to get a certain two here first.

The twins can see their parents next to Pacifica.

Dipper and Mabel: Mom! Dad!

Dad: Ha ha, there you two are you little knuckleheads!

Mom: Happy Birthday by the way!

Dipper: So are you driving us home?

Pacifica: Actually Dipper...

Dad: (Shows the twins a flyer) Our present for you two.

Mabel: IS THIS OUR NEW HOME!?

Mom: Yes sweetie, yes it-

Mabel: OMG! DIPPER DID YOU HEAR THAT! WE'RE MOVING IN!

Dipper: Mabel, if you keep on shaking me I'm going to puke.

Mabel: Oh (cough) sorry about that. Just got overly excited there.

Mom: But don't thank us, thank your uncle.

Stan: Ha, do you think I would actually let you two kids leave.

Dipper: I can't believe you would actually do all this for us.

Stan: Well, technically I deserve 80% of the credit. Blondie over here has the other 20% for buying the house.

Pacifica: I'm very certain I should get 50% of the credit.

Mabel: Well, you know how cheap our grunkle can be.

Stan: And guess what other present we gave you.

Dipper and Mabel: What?

Stan: School registration.

Dipper and Mabel: _GROAN_

Stan: But look on the bright side, it's going to be a new school full of surprises. Plus you already have your friends with you.

Mabel: Yeah I guess.

Dipper: So when are we supposed to get home?

Dad: Right now actually. So are we all ready?

The twins nodded their heads and got into their parents car. They waved goodbye to everyone as they drove of to their new home with all their belongings.

Dipper: Ready to head into the unknown?

Mabel: Nope. Let's do it.

 **A.N. So the first chapter is now completed. If their is any grammar errors it's because I've been working on this chapter at midnight (literally) and I fell asleep while typing. I've finished this in the morning. Also, should I make the dialogue like this-**

 **Character: (sentence)**

 **or like this**

 **"(sentence)"**

 **Leave a review or P.M me if you want to answer this question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE I HAVE DELETED MY ENTIRE DOCUMENT BY ACCIDENT AND HAVE TO RESTART THIS WHOLE CHAPTER! "sigh" Sorry about that, I'm just really frustrated from making a careless mistake.)**

 **I'm trying to post chapters faster since you seem to like this story. Hopefully chapters won't be rushed anytime soon. Thanks for all of your support no matter how big or small.**

 _This is a response for one of the reviews by "anxresi." I completely forgot about Preston Northwest having to sell his mansion to keep the little fortune he has left. But this gave me an idea for a problem in later chapters._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Fun Beginnings_**

 **Dipper's POV**

The first thing Mabel and I seen was how big the house is, and I mean it was BIG. There was so much room inside. It felt like it would take at least four days to put all of our stuff inside. I turned to Mabel, "Guess we should start packing then right?" "We better hurry." Mabel said as she was holding a box. I quickly joined her and got to work as our parents finished the paperwork for the house. After what felt like forever, we finally finished and could relax. Mom and Dad were watching a movie as Mabel and I were resting in our beds. There was still a lot of space in the house, but I still wanted to share a room with Mabel.

I now had time to think as things been buzzing around my head lately. _" Why did Pacifica give us this home? Isn't her family on a tight budget lately? I mean, I am very glad we don't have to leave Gravity Falls, but it doesn't make sense. We did spend some time together at the Northwest party, but why would she do this?_

 _"What'cha thinking there Dip?"_ Mabel said interrupting my thoughts. _" What? I uh... nothing." I spat out. " What? I uh... nothing."_ Mabel imitated, _" Your really not telling me what's been bugging you lately?"_ I sighed, she was gonna find out eventually, " _Well, it's about Pacifica. I'm wondering why she did this for us."_ Mabel seemed worried at what I said, _"Don't worry about that Dipper, she gave this gift to us because she wanted to. You shouldn't be thinking about that."_ Mabel stated.

I felt a little relieved from what Mabel said. _"Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks for talking to me Mabel."_ Mom then entered the room telling us that it was our bedtime.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't sleep at all. My mind was too busy thinking of Pacifica then getting some shut eye. I couldn't have helped but smile remembering the mess we made at the party. She was so beautiful in that dress... Oh no, what are you doing, snap out of it Dipper! Come on, just get some sleep...

 _A few hours later_

I slowly woke up from the bright light coming through the window. I was going to get up and wake up Mabel, but their was something preventing me from getting up. I looked around and then saw something strange on my bed. It almost looked like a tent inside my bed. But what could that be... no, it can't be. I removed my bed sheet to reveal something growing in my shorts. My heart beat was racing as I was trying to figure out why this happened. Then I remember what happened last night.

 _Oh man, whatever I was dreaming about, it must have been dirty._ I decided that putting the bed cover back on and calm down for a while was a good idea.

"uh... are you going through puberty Dipper?" A voice said as I quickly turned around to see Mabel looking at me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I covered myself. "Don't worry, I know what happens during this time. Back when we switched bodies with the special carpet, grunkle Stan taught me the birds and the bees talk. It was very disturbing." Part of me wanted to run out of the house, but another part of me wanted to know what happens at this age. So Mabel spilled everything about puberty. Somethings I already knew and they're somethings that were really disturbing and I wished I never known.

"So now you know where babies come from" Mabel said. "Goodbye childhood" that was all I could say. Suddenly I could hear the phone ringing. "I should go get that" I said glad that I found an excuse to get out of our room. I walked to the house phone as I could see the caller's name: _Pacifica_

* * *

 **A.N. Sorry this is uploaded late at night. I'm really getting into this story. I'm happy to continue it when I have the chance. I'll try to make the story as long as I can for all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm trying to get things done quicker for you guys. The story is getting more serious as it progressives but I'll try to stay light hearted.**

 _WARNING! Chapter contains some swearing and feels. Faint of hearted viewers be ready for the chapter._

* * *

 ** _Chapter three: Unexpected Arrival_**

 **Dipper's POV**

I tried my best to sound normal, "Hello, this is the Pines residence, Dipper SpEAKing" I said as my voice cracked as usual. "Dipper I'm coming over right now OK" "Wait, Pacifica who are you-" " Just shut up and let me in when I get there." I was starting to get worried as I could feel sadness in her voice. "OK, whatever the reason you need to see me it seems serious" I hung up and waited until I could hear a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Pacifica with packing bags.

"Why do you have all that stuff with you" I asked her. "I'll tell you when we're somewhere private" I led her to one of our empty rooms as I closed the door and asked her what has been bothering her. "Well, it's about my parents...

* * *

 **Pacifica's POV during chapter two**

Ever since I left the Pines family to their new home I was worried about how my parents will react to this. Their going to find out eventually. I was planning to take a nap to relieve some stress when I heard voices downstairs.

"Preston, did you move the money from the safe?" No dear, I didn't, but where could it have gone. We never move anything from this safe. It's the most secure. The only other person who knows the combination is... PACIFICA!"

I slowly went downstairs with complete fear on my face. I never heard them yell this loud. "WHERE IS THE MONEY FROM THE SAFE!" My father shouted at me.

"I-I don't know-" " YES YOU DO! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW THE COMBINATION TO THIS SAFE IS YOU, ME, AND YOUR MOTHER!"

"But, I would never do something like that." I said as my body felt numb.

"Well that's not what this says. (shows newspaper)" I looked at what my father showed me as it said:

 _The Gravity Falls gossiper_

 _ **Town Heroes are here to stay!**_

 _ **After The Pines twins Dipper and Mabel Pines have celebrated their birthday party, our beloved Pacifica Northwest was able to find a home for the Pines family to live here in Gravity Falls. we have just found out that the Pines' new home was worth over $10,000 by the time it was purchased. It is unknown how the Northwests are able to spend that much money after losing most of their fortune, but we're all happy for the Pines family.**_

"Now please explain to me, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I tried reasoning with them "They deserved that home Dad, their the reason the world isn't destroyed from what has happened before." "But was this really something you should be involved in? If they wanted to stay, THEIR parents would have bought them a house to live here." My mother stated. "But they don't have the money to afford that house unlike we do. Plus even if we wanted to buy a cheaper house, that was the only home in Gravity Falls not occupied by someone."

"Honey can you please excuse us, I need to have a personal lecture with Pacifica." Mother left the room and gave us some space.

"I believe I know the real reason why you bought that house. It's that boy isn't it?" I was surprised that he already figured that out. I tried not to admit it but my facial expression showed that I was hiding something. "That peasent, his rebelious ways are rubbing off on you. All he ever done was harm the Northwest name. What has gotten into you Pacifica? What has that boy done to you?"

Hearing all of his insults to Dipper has made me snap into pure rage. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME YOUR NOT STOPPING ME FROM SEEING DIPPER OR MABEL!" I could then feel a hard slap from my face as my father has been even more furious. Never have I seen him like this.

HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO ME! I'M YOUR FATHER DAMN IT! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THoi-\INK ABOUT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

I ran into my bedroom and went onto my bed and started crying. Why? Why did he have to be so cruel? Once I was finished crying I went to my closet and started packing things because I don't ever want to set foot in this house ever again...

* * *

 **Dipper's POV present time**

As Pacifica was finishing her explanation I can see her shedding tears. She then gave me a tight hug while sobbing on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to know about this Dipper, but your the only person I can rely on." I could feel some tears streaming down my face as well. Some from sadness and others from rage. I just wanted to kill her parents. How can they do that to her own daughter?

"Don't worry Pacifica, I'll make sure your parents can never harm you again."

* * *

 **A.N. Like I said, things are getting more intense for the characters, but things will get better. Also a quick heads up, during school weeks, I'll try to stick with posting on Saturdays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More chapters on the way during our final three days of Spring break. This chapter will focus more on Mabel as we didn't see much of her in the story so far.**

* * *

 _Chapter four: The Resurrection Part 1_

 **3rd person POV**

Dipper and Pacifica stayed in their positions until Pacifica was able to calm down. "Come on, why don't we go somewhere special to forget about the situation" Dipper said as he walked with Pacifica to a secret place that only he knew. He could tell Pacifica would love the location that they were going to.

* * *

 **Mabel's POV during chapter 3 and 4**

I wanted to go check on Dipper in case if he wasn't handling puberty well, but I decided to give him some space. I could hear some voices outside of my room but I was too tired to care. And that's saying something as I had two big shots of Mabel juice yesterday at the party. I went to sleep again for about 20 minutes until I heard some crying. _"Jeez, Dipper might be taking the whole growing up phase too seriously"_ I thought. I dozed off again for a good hour or two until I heard a voice that I would never thought I would ever hear again.

 _ **"Hi**_ ** _Shooting Star! Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me."_**

"B-BILL!? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" I yelled as I was searching for him.

 _ **"I'm right here you know? Your sock puppet. Can't you see me moving my arms?**_

I then saw Bill inside my sock puppet waving his arms rapidly while slowly ripping some of the stitches.

"How are you still alive?!" _**"Oh please, you think I could die just by being erased by a memory gun? I faked my death in order to get all the heat off me from Sixer and Pine Tree. I just need a vessel to possess and I'm good as new."**_

I was getting scared now that Bill was still alive after all that happened.

"I-Is there anything that can kill you?" I said in horror

 ** _"Of course there is Shooting Star. Everything has to die by something. But I would never tell you. Now can I tell why I came here and told you all this?"_**

I hesitated but slowly nodded as I was getting curious.

 ** _"The truth is Shooting Star, I like you. Your personality and extra energy makes you really fun. So hear's the DEAL. We can have the most fun that you ever had in your life, but you can't tell anyone about this. Do I make myself CLEAR?"_**

"Of course not you idiot! I would never make a deal with you no matter what it is!"

 ** _"Awwww, don't be like that Shooting Star. Don't forget who gave Stanly his memories back. Oh right I haven't told you that. My bad."_**

He had to be lying, he had to! Why would he give Grunkle Stan his memories. It's a trick isn't it. It is and I won't fall for his tricks again!

 _ **"You know I'm reading your mind right? And if you don't cooperate, I can make Stan forget everything again with no CURE."**_

"I...I... Fine! It's a deal!"

 ** _"I'm a little mad at you for stealing my signature line but a deal's a deal."_**

I shook his blue flamed puppet hand as he then moved out of the puppet he was possessing.

 ** _"Ah, with the added power of that deal I can now do this."_**

I could then see him vanish and then reappear as a... human? He had blonde hair, a triangle shaped eye patch, a yellow tuxedo, a black bow, black pants, and a black cane.

 ** _"Like the new look Shooting Star?"_**

"Well I have to admit, it does look great on you" I complimented.

 ** _"So what do we do first huh. Go to the world's scariest place? Take a visit to other dimensions? Or how about watching a live video cam of every individual in the universe?"_**

"Now let's not get too quick here Bill. We just Started the de- excuse me did you saw watch a live video cam of every individual in the universe?"

 _ **"Yes Shooting Star, yes I did."**_

 _40 minutes later_

"So Thompson drinks popcorn butter when no one's looking?!"

 _ **"And he gotten away with it until now!"**_

 _ **"Ha Ha**_ Ha Ha _**Ha Ha**_ Ha Ha ** _Ha Ha!"_**

As much as I hated to admit it, Bill really seemed like a cool, funny guy. Almost made me wish he can spend some time with me every day when I'm alone. Almost. But after a few more minuets of watching, I decided we should part ways for now.

"That was really fun Bill, but I think you should go."

 _ **"Really? But we just started with all the fun I had planned.**_

"Maybe tomorrow we can continue."

 _ **OK then. Goodbye Shooting Star! And remember, don't tell Pine Tree about this!**_

"I won't!"

I checked the clock in order to see that it was 12:45 right now. I guess time slows down when your with Bill. I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, but when I went downstairs I could see Dipper locking lips with Pacifica...

* * *

 **A.N. I would have continued this chapter but I have to help my Dad outside. I'll try to finish the rest of this part in a few hours. Until then enjoy part 1.**


	5. I'm sick :(

**This is just a notice for all viewers. I wasn't able to upload part 2 because a while after I finished helping my Dad, I didn't feel good and now have a fever. So far I have puked three times. So I may not be able to upload chapters for a while. Sorry about that everyone. I probably have gotten sick because it was on April fools day... :(**


End file.
